


Things You Said With Too Many Miles Between Us

by TheMikeWheelers (jasongracefully)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasongracefully/pseuds/TheMikeWheelers
Summary: Nancy finds Mike crying a couple weeks after El disappears





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I got on tumblr, hope you enjoy!

Clutching his SuperCom at 3am with tears in his eyes wasn't how Nancy wanted to find her brother. 

The nightmares had started a couple of weeks ago, the night Will came back. The same night that girl had died.

That girl, Nancy was still bewildered how Mike could have hid her down in the basement for a week from their parents. 

She tried to piece together what she knew about this girl from overhearing her parents late night, shushed conversations and from what she made Mike tell her, no more secrets after all.

Her name was Eleven. She came from some government experiment at Hawkins National Lab. She had some kind of powers, and the boys found her while looking for Will in the woods.

So when she found Mike crying with his walkie-talkie in the blanket fort she slept in, Nancy racer down the steps to comfort her younger brother. Too young to have to deal with this loss. 

"Did you have another nightmare, Mikey," She asked him, using the old nickname from when they were kids. 

Mike wiped his face, trying to hide any proof he was crying, "No, I didn't go to sleep yet," Nancy gave him a look which he ignored, "She talked to me." 

"Mike..."

He lifted up the SuperCom, "She tried to communicate. It was blurry and and I couldn't really hear anything. But during the D&D game tonight I started to hear static while we were playing."

"They make static all the time, Mike you need to go to sleep," Nancy didn't want him obsessing over the slightest clues the girl could be alive. The other boys accepted it, she didn't want him heading into denial. 

"I'm not done!" He sputtered out. He took a deep breath then kept going, "Then after the guys left I was sitting down here cleaning up, and the static started again. I tried to ignore it but then I heard something. She said something." 

"You could have been picking up something one of the boys said, or getting something from one of the neighbors." 

"I know her voice! And I know what she said. She said, 'Upside down.'"

Nancy took a deep breath in. She didn't want to think about that. She'd been already dealing with her own nightmares, she didn't want to be brought back into dealing with other dimensions and monsters and all that. She just wanted everything to get back to normal. 

It was silent for a few moments until Mike spoke up, "She means she's down there, doesn't she?" 

Nancy wanted things to be normal, she didn't want Mike obsessing over a girl who might not even be alive. But she talked, Nancy couldn't lie to Mike that that was a pretty good reason to believe she's out there. 

She looked over at her brother. He was happy Will was back, she knew that, but he wasn't the same kid anymore. He really needed some hope right now. 

Nancy nodded and Mike's eyes started to tear up again. 

For a minute the only sounds were their shaky breaths and Mike attempting to stop his crying. 

"I just want El to come home. She doesn't deserve to be back there." 

Nancy asked a question she already knew the answer to, "You really care about her, don't you?"

"I do. I really do." 

Nancy didn't know what to say so she just pulled Mike into a hug. She knew how she felt with Barb gone, it wasn't fair her twelve year old brother had to deal with this. He got Will back, but he lost someone else incredibly important to him. 

They continued to hug for a few minutes, until Nancy said they should get some sleep. 

But little did Mike know, god knows how many miles away, El was sitting in the same spot in her old blanket fort. 

She was clutching the Upside Down's cold version of his SuperCom, listening to the whole conversation, crying to herself that she just couldn't use her powers to communicate to him any more.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos/comments if you liked!


End file.
